


Sympathy for the Devil

by Hotblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tragedy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotblack/pseuds/Hotblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim Moriarty makes it hard for Sebastian Moran to breathe -- literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this work, or the franchise itself.

In hindsight, Sebastian should have known this was coming. He should have foreseen the result of their actions before they even set them into motion. This whole plan – it was all so very, very clever, and that's exactly why his boss was lying in a pool of blood right in front of him. 

The air on top of the building was so crisp and clear that Sebastian could inhale one breath of air into his lungs and feel as if he had never smoked a day in his life. He walked up to his employer and knelt down in front of him, running his fingers along his neck to check his pulse.

Nothing.

That's all Sebastian felt, and he knew he wouldn't feel anything before his skin even made contact with Jim's. Besides feeling no pulse on the body of the lifeless Jim before him, he felt emotions whirling up inside of him. He wanted to scream, yell, argue, fight, hit, bite, scratch, claw – anything but cry. 

But that's exactly what he was doing.

And god knows he couldn't help the tears that flowed down his cheeks in that moment. 

There were so many, and he was so tired. So incredibly tired. He didn't want this – he never wanted this. All he wanted was to go home to a nice, soft bed with his Jim and celebrate the successful end of their archenemy Sherlock Holmes (because any enemy of Jim's was an enemy of Sebastian's). 

Now? He was lucky if he could get away with sleeping a quarter of the way through the night. His sobs choked themselves out of his throat faster and faster the more he surveyed his dead friend – no, his dead lover. His Jim.

His Jim.

Sebastian found himself shaking his head in quiet agony as he picked up Jim's body and carried him in his arms down the stairs of the building and into his car in the back lot. A proper burial – that's what Jim needed. He would finally rest in peace, not that he ever wanted to.

And so, Sebastian rode in the car back to the flat with Jim for the last time. As he did so, he couldn't help but to collide into the railing on the side of the road and watch his life swirl around in deadly circles around him.

He watched it on the battlefield of war. He watched it when a devil gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. He watched it as he tumbled into the ocean with said devil to his death. 

Yes, he'd be with his devil again soon, in a place where they both belonged. 

The impact of the water was like falling on stone pavement, but Sebastian enjoyed the feeling, knowing where he was going. He unbuckled his belt and reached over into the passenger seat to grab Jim, embracing him tightly as the vehicle filled with water immediately. His eyes scanned Jim and his lips brushed over his for the last time. And, for a second, Sebastian could swear he felt Jim kiss him back.

Suddenly, Sebastian didn't feel so bad as he took his final breath underwater.


End file.
